On the Run (H3)
On the Run is the first scenario of the Birth of a Barbarian campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. Walkthrough Child of a human barbarian and a genie mother, Yog has lived all his life in Bracada's towers. However, he does not feel much as a spellcaster, hence why he trained more as a swordsman. This gained attention from Duke Winston Boragus, king of Krewlod, who sent an ally, Terek and help Yog to get out of there. Yog decides to abandon his life as a mage and run to Krewlod territory. It has been told there is a city called Groa near the border, an outpost for Yog to continue towards Krewlod. Unfortunately, his teachers, especially Aine, are not as willing to let him go and will use their armies and resources to stop him. If he does not capture Groa in five months, the scenario is over. To start out, Yog has to speed downwards, to south-west and capture the town of Padon in seven days. He will be blocked by a green border gate, so Terek has to visit the keymaster tent and unlock the gate for Yog. The city of Padon is nearby and has to be captured. Once done, Yog can go free Terek from the mages south of Padon. To continue, Yog has to recruit an army and go back to Calarnen, then take the eastern route to the south. On the route is a seer, asking for 3 titans for 12 naga queens. There he can face dozens of naga queens guarding the light-blue keymaster's tent. The tent has to be visited to make progress. Meanwhile, Yog finds a necromantic book and sells it. He remembers Vidomina, his fellow scholar and love interest, who studied magic and was very good at it. However, his friendship with Vidomina fell apart when Vidomina turned a necromancer when she found a similar book on necromancy, causing her to be banished from Bracada. At any rate, Yog has to find the shipyard north of Padon and cross the river. Passing by another Bracadian city, he has to cross an anti-magic garrison, containing 100 master gremlins, 40 obsidian gargoyles, 35 iron golems, 25 arch magi, 10 master genies, 15 naga queens and 10 titans. Yog is not pleased he lost a lot of army, but reminds himself his goal is to reach Groa. Continuing towards east, Yog has to cross the rough lands to reach a quest guard, who asks for his name. Afterwards, he has to fight some ancient behemoths, who were sent from Groa to protect the city. Yog is saddened he has to fight these beasts, for there was a way not to spill blood. Nevertheless, since the citizens of Groa are alert, he has to capture the city and find Boragus. Towns *Tower x4: Padon, Calarnen *Stronghold: Groa Notes In this and any further scenarios, a special script prevents Yog from buying spell books. This is due to the fact Yog abandoning magic. Strategy Since Yog does not have a town at the start, he has to sprint towards Padon before the seven-day limit. He will have to construct Padon and recruit an army to fight naga queens. While is is not neccesary to battle Aine and capture Calarnen, it still helps to eliminate the threat, allowing Yog and Terek to complete the rest of the scenario in peace. However, they must not take too much time, due to the five-month limit. Heroes are limited to level 9, though Yog will carry over to the next scenario. Category:Birth of a Barbarian scenarios